a long overdue welcome
by Camo-girl-book-worm
Summary: Juliets in Hawaii after fleeing DC and she's hoping to find her past and future still hold with the people she knows. Danny Williams and Steve Mcgarrett would do anything to protect her but why? (5-0 NCIS La and NCIS crossover) (first chapter rewritten just grammar updates 9/10/15)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Know it's been a while and I've stalled on the others but I have had a really bad two years, all hell broke loose and I'm just getting back into the swing.

* * *

Danny, Steve, Chin, Kono and Lou were all sitting by the smart table in Five-Oh headquarters working on their newest case discussing angles, motives and suspects, talking and joking about their usual routines -Danny's hair, Steve's morning work-out, Kono and Adam's relationship Chin and Lous love of shotguns- When an officer let them know someone was looking for Danny and Steve and that they should prepare themselves.

The men in sync turned to face the doors as a young woman with long brown hair and bruises all over her arms and neck. The woman was about 25 and she carried herself her arms wrapped protectively around a small bulge of a stomach. As she walked in she stumbled but she kept her head up and the tears from her eyes. Danny's first thought was 'where's our first aid kit and do I have any cocoa left over from grace's last visit'. While Steve's was 'where's my k-bar knife and do i have to call the Mainland'. The woman looked up and her eyes steeled for a moment a watery smile on her face before she spoke in a cracked weak voice.

"I could really use a hug and no judgments." The woman whimpered as she moved close to the two men. Both looked at each other then Danny practically ran for the coffee machine while Steve wrapped a gentle arm around the held the woman and guided her to their couch that was used for when they had late enough nights that they needed a nap. Danny brought out a large mug usually reserved for Gracie and her visits.

"Chin I need you to contact Sam Hanna tell him Juliet's here and she's hurt. Kono can you please pull up any assaults and anyone admitted with broken bones concussions anything that looks like someone fought back. Lou could you find some blankets." Steve tried to act like this was just another case of someone walking in and asking for help but the team could tell that something was wrong when Danny and Steve both went into crazy mission mode.

Chin nodded and walked into his office and was on the phone to Hetty Lang moments later. Kono was on the table fingers flying across holographic keys filling in search parameters and bringing up several assaults and hospital admittance. Lou had just gone into Danny's office to grab the blanket off his couch and went looking for the pile of them they kept from all the shock recovery in ambulances. Without a word reading both men's expression-whoever this was was something like family to them both- he trusted they would fill them in soon enough.

"Love, what happened you look like you took on a truck and then a bucking bull. Last I heard from you, you were retiring and doing contract profiling and doctors without borders?" Danny said running his fingers through her hair like he would with grace as he sat on her left side while she sipped the coco from shaking hands.

Steve sat on the other side checking her arm and neck for any broken skin or blood. The woman just shook, her eyes filling with tears again. Her hands shaking so much Danny took the cup back and put it down while Steve wrapped his gun calloused hands around her slightly smoother paler hands.

"Danny's right, what happened you can talk here. No one is going to hurt you, or judge you." Steve said his voice softer than anyone had heard in months. The woman looked up and around as her hands finally stopped shaking and her breaths becomes a little deeper.

"I did retire went to Africa for a while then Iraq then I went home for a few months. I came back landed in DC and went to contracting for NCIS DC, they needed someone to work with their forensic and she liked me so I worked then went out to live a 'normal' life and got mugged by a group of thugs about 2 months ago, I froze shut down went back into that place I don't like and ended up with two broken ribs and a child on the way. Then I came here to get away and was almost throw off a mountain by a gang. Lucky there were some tourists who saw it and called HPD, I just got cleared by the hospital." The woman spoke quietly and quickly like if she said it too loudly someone would come back to hurt her.

If Danny had been holding anything he would have smashed it but instead he just pulled Steve closer so they squished her between them. Steve took the hint and wrapped himself around her on one side while Danny did the same on the other. Lou walked out and passed over the blankets moving to stand with kono.

"Ok, boss I have a couple of options for you, but uh boss what's this all about?" Kono asked as Chin walked out. He just looked across to Steve and nodded.

"Done boss they said they'll be on the next flight out. But I second Kono what's up?" Juliet looked at the two men sandwiching her between them and let out the weakest of laughs. Her whole body shook with the laughter. She buried her face in Steve's shoulder and then finally looked a littler stronger nudging them up and away from her so they were standing and st could lay on the couch

"We must look a right group guys I just need some sleep, go talk with your team tell them who I am."


	2. Chapter 2

A:N this has been UPDATED and grammar fixed

* * *

Danny and Steve let her rest both touching her hair as they walked away from her. She closed her eyes and started to count slowly shutting out everything around her. She wrapped her hands around her stomach protectively. They would have to finish this investigation on the fly and then find the idiots that hurt their family. Danny touched Steve's arm and Steve looked back at him with a tight angry smile and nodded in agreement.

"We'll get them babe she's going to be alright and Sam and Callen and Hetty will have our back." he said as they went back to the table and looked over the evidence acting like she hadn't even walked in. The others looked at them and Steve just shrugged and ran another search for anyone on a watch-list that had recently ended up in a hospital specifically anyone dealing with human trafficking major drug crimes or child related crimes. He returned the screen to the original case information as the search ran in the background he was putting off telling them who she was. He had to tell them them so he started with the most basic truth.

"Her names Juliet Greyson-Hart. We grew up on the island together and then Mary and I got sent away and then I joined the marines and we met there she and I were in the same training group we kept each other going and then I was deployed, and she wasn't. She served her time as a technician and tactician and then went to the police academy in Jersey of all places." Steve said simply. Danny smirked with a nod and checked the hits on their APB's on the smugglers car and the hits on his phone.

There was a ping on both the phone and the APB for the target, there also appeared to be a hit for the hospitals search that Steve had run- for the same smuggler. Danny silently pointed it out to the others, and then at Juliet who was finally falling asleep. Steve smiled proudly at her and nodded for the door for the others to leave.

Kono Chin and Lou walked out to their cars and loaded up Chin was running a search on Juliet's name on his tablet as they drove behind the others. Danny and Steve got into the Camaro and headed for the hospital the others would cover their six. They parked hard into a spot and ran for the emergency observation area. Lou was calling it in as Kono and Chin followed the other two.

"This guy's toast if he hurt her, did you see the way bossman and Danny reacted to her. I mean do you think something happened in the past between them?" Kono said in a whisper to Chin. He just shrugged and smirked.

"We'll find out soon enough cause I'm running her name. Oh yeah ten bucks says if the guy did Danny and Steve will make us take the interrogation so he goes away without any problems." Chin answered just as quietly as they all approached the observation area.

The nurses saw the men and went into action they could tell that it wasn't one of the team that was injured there would be a lot more noise and they would have radioed ahead so they assumed there was a suspect in their area. They closed off the rooms with families and older patients moving out of the way of the team. Danny and Steve had the lead heading for the nurses station. The triage nurse on duty was used to them coming in at fast paces, just not usually so armed she stepped back for a moment then looked at them.

"Who are you looking for Commander Mcgarett?" her voice was soft and calm. She had been the head triage nurse for ten years and had her share of police arrests and police protection detail come through emergency on her shift. Steve nodded to her gratefully and answered her quietly as not to spook anyone else.

"Grimbar, Amsor Grimbar which bed is his?" She pointed to an end bed where there was a man- Amsor- who's heart rate monitor was spiking and a man looked like he was going to try and get rid of the IV in his arm Steve and Danny were already on him. Their weapons not even drawn the just place a hand on either of his soulders and pushed him back to the bed. He groaned in pain, but they didn't release the pressure on either arm they kept their grip as he struggled for a moment

"I wouldn't buddy but go ahead give them a reason." Kono said walking up to join her Boss and his partner. They seemed only just in control of themselves. She passed over her cuffs to Danny who took them nodding. Chin was out of eyeshot with other nurses and the floor doctors calming the other patients and checking on the hits on Juliet's name while he waited for the all clear and Lou had just joined him reassuring patients and visitors alike.

"Book 'em Danno." Steve said his voice hard and very willing to just let the guy try and run. Danny wasn't much better but cuffed the man to the bed roughly and read him his rights before walking away.

"Kono stay with him until HPD arrives get a report from the nurses on what injuries he has already and find out how long until he can be transferred to HPD cells." Steve said before following Danny on instinct leaving Kono, Chin and Lou to clean up the last of the leg work, until HPD arrived.


End file.
